Someone like me but someone like you
by MRSSTYLESFOREVER
Summary: Harry Styles and One direction... Harry falls in love with Chloe... but will she accept the consequences?


Me and abby went shopping today and i decided to wear this .com/cgi/set?id=39235310 huge mistake... when it started to pour.

It's pouring rain outside and we literally ran inside the cafe. "I hate the rain" said Abby "Well at least we got inside.. We'll get back to shopping when the rain's stopped" We got our usual... hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. We struggled to get our hot chocolate because of the amount of bags we were holding. Then I saw a hand grab our hot chocolates. 

"_Here, let me help you guys"._ Said Harry. 

"_Thanks!"_ I said He then invited us to sit at his table with his friends.  
>By now.. Abby was already talking to them and flirting.. she's 'that' type of girl. <p>

"_So.. what's your name?" _Harry asked. 

"_Chloe"_ I said. 

"_Pretty name"_ he said while flashing his cute dimples. He introduced me to the others. 

"_Chloe...this is Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam" _he told me. 

"_Hey guys... and this is Abby"_

We all had gotten to know each other and it felt as if we had known each other before. I didnt usually open myself up to people like this, but it felt different.. from all the other people i talk to. Louis was cracking jokes every minute and he was by far, the most hilarious person i've ever met. Liam was the wisest out of everyone and made me smile. Niall was the cutest irish person i've met.. not that i've ever met an irish person.. but still! Zayn just kept on saying "VAS HAPPENIN" every once in a while. After..me and abby went to the toilets.

I looked in the mirror.. and i looked like an absolute mess, not that i was surprised. I sorted myself out and re-did my makeup. I turned round to see Abby staring at me..

"Chloe.. I can see that you like harry.. so stop trying to play hard to get" she explained.

"First of all.. We've only just met them...and second of all... No i dont" i protested.

We went back outside and the rain had stopped. I pointed out the window to abby and remembered that we still had a lot of shopping to do.

"_Guys.. we have to go now im really sorry.. but it was nice meeting all of you!" _i told them

"_Really? Okay.. but because we're all new to this town.. would you mind showing us around later on?" he asked _

"_Yeah sure! I'll meet up with you guys later.. so lets exchange numbers" i said _

After that.. we exchanged phone numbers and me and abby continued shopping. As i walked into New Look... My phone started buzzing.. only meaning that i had a text.

**[1 New Text Message – Harry Styles]**

I smiled and opened it..

**Are you ladies still shopping? If not.. meet us at the park near the cafe! You'll be our tour guide for the day! Harry xx**

I then replied...

**We're just finishing at the moment.. Would you mind if we went back home to get changed before we meet you guys? Chloe xxx**

He wrote back...

**Not a problem! Take your time :) I'll see you soon then! Harry xxxx**

I informed Abby about the arrangements and we decided to head back home to get changed. Me and Abby were like salt and pepper... we were pretty much together all the time.. She was the sister i never had. We're always there for each other. Now that it was the summer holidays we bought ourselves and apartment to share. Our parents both work with each other and they often take regular business trips. When we got back to the house.. i got changed into this .com/cgi/set?id=39236049 when Abby finished getting ready... we both headed off to the park..

"_Looking lovely as always Chloe!" he told me_

I blushed and giggled before replying.. _"Thanks! Not looking too bad yourself!"_ I told him

I began our tour of the town.. and even though there wasn't even much to show.. I was happy and having fun.. We were all walking along the high street until Harry's hand held mine.. I paused. I blushed a little before looking up at him when suddenly.. he let go.. Things were awkward and i was particularly confused.. But I chose to ignore it and kept on walking. I was suddenly stunned when Louis said..._"CARROTS ARE THE BEST!" _We all turned round with a puzzled look and Louis turned round as if the person behind him had said it. We all were in hysterics and a few people around us gave us weird looks.. But I was happy. Nothing could ruin this moment... I was with a group of my best friends... And even though it was only a few hours ago that we met.. I feel as though we're all brother and sisters. After our tour.. Harry invited me and Abby back to his place to sleepover and watch a film. Abby and Liam were really close now, more than the other boys were.. They did flirt here and there.. But I was happy for her.. I mean who couldn't? They all decided to pick a horror film... even though I'm an actual wimp when it comes to these sort of films... We all settled on the sofa... Harry could see that I was a little nervous about the film.

"_Don't worry about the film! Im here!" _He whispered not letting the other boys hear.

I melted inside.. I couldnt say anything... so instead... I just smiled back. I couldn't fall for this boy, not after my previous relationship. I hadn't let anyone inside my heart until 6 months ago when me and Ryan broke up. I've never been able to trust a boy ever since. I had confused feelings inside.. My heart was telling me 'yes!' and my brain was saying 'NO' But i was still unsure.. so i just left the situation to go with the flow...


End file.
